Runaway
by Zelophe
Summary: Plusieurs années après la guerre, Luna, Hermione et Severus décident de parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles découvertes. Leur aventure les amène en Australie où Severus retrouve une vieille connaissance...


**Roulette russe du hgxss organisé par Aesalys**

 **Trois obligations :**

1\. Hgxss mais pas forcément en couple, amitié ou instants partagés ok (bref une relation hgxss au sens large)

2\. Doit passer le test de bechdel (ohoh)

3\. Doit être un OS ou une fic courte

4\. Doit comprendre une référence explicite ou pas à une autre œuvre de fiction. Si la référence n'est pas explicite, elle doit être expliquée ou clarifiée en note de fin.

 **Prompt : "Ne serait-il pas possible de voir ça plus tard ?" dit trois fois dans l'OS par au moins deux personnes différentes.**

 **Disclamer :** Tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling, quant au personnage d'Hector Dejean, il appartient à Olen Steinhauer (D'ailleurs spoiler saison 1 et 2 de Berlin Station).

 **Je remercie ma formidable bêta et colocataire Raine aisling et je vous laisse lire tranquillement !**

* * *

Hermione Granger releva la tête de son carnet dans lequel elle écrivait ses découvertes du jour. Un peu plus loin Severus Snape lisait des parchemins qui lui avaient été remis plus tôt par le peuple aborigène. Dans la pièce adjacente, Luna Lovegood préparait le repas du soir avec leur hôte, un certain Hector Dejean.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle revoyait leur arrivée en terre Australienne. Luna, Severus et elle parcouraient le monde à la recherche de nouvelles espèces magiques et plantes susceptibles de servir pour des potions. La guerre s'était terminée quinze ans plus tôt, Hermione avait réussi à sauver Severus en lui administrant des soins identiques à ceux faits sur Harry lors du piège de Godric's Hollow. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient retournées à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPIC, puis, s'étaient tournées vers le monde du travail. De son côté, Severus avait passé de longues semaines en convalescence, puis, il s'était engagé comme chercheur à l'hôpital Saint-Mungo. Tous trois avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Une proximité s'était alors installée entre eux au fil des longues discussions qu'ils entretenaient autour d'un verre, une tasse de thé et même de délicieux repas.

Néanmoins, si les choses semblaient aller au mieux, Luna avait dû faire face au décès de son père, l'excentrique Xenophilius Lovegood, deux ans plus tôt. Survenues à la suite des tortures subies durant la guerre, une malédiction perverse à retardement engendrée par cette chère Bellatrix Lestrange avait finalement eu raison de lui. Désireuse de l'aider à faire son deuil, Hermione avait donc proposé à Luna de voyager quelques temps, ce que la sorcière avait immédiatement acceptée, invitant Severus à se joindre à elles. Un mois plus tard, il quittait l'Angleterre. Mois qui leur permit de se préparer convenablement à cette aventure, prévenant employeurs et amis.

Ce soir, Hermione avait l'impression que leur départ remontait à la veille. Pourtant, la fin de leur tour du monde était désormais proche. Conscient que ses deux anciennes élèves ne souhaitaient en rien rentrer au pays, Severus avait créé un effet de surprise en sortant une carte de sa manche. Il y avait encore un endroit où ils pouvaient se rendre. Et pour cela, il avait longuement correspondu avec son ami et hôte actuel : Hector Dejean*. Hector Dejean était un hôte tout à fait charmant et plein de secret pour un moldu. De grande taille, il portait ses cheveux blond paille courts, ses yeux pers étaient souvent cachés par des lunettes pour les protéger de l'astre solaire, quelques rides encadraient son regard et son sourire. Il entretenait savamment une petite barbe de trois jours lui donnant un air baroudeur qu'il appuyait par sa garde-robe faite de jeans, pantalons en lin, et chemises à manches longues, dont il retroussait les manches, laissant découvrir sa peau cuivrée par le temps austral le tout dessinant sa fine silhouette. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione le trouvait très charmant et s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas marié. Hermione revint à elle en entendant son nom et celui de Severus crié depuis la cuisine.

Hermione cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque fournie d'Hector, la tête penchée sur le côté pour lire les tranches. L'homme entra au même moment dans la pièce, une tasse de thé dans une main, le journal du jour dans l'autre.

 **-Tu as déjà terminé celui que je t'ai conseillé Hermione ?**

 **-Eh oui Hector,** répondit la jeune femme en souriant, **je l'ai lu la nuit dernière.**

 **-Que cherches-tu cette fois-ci, du policier ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas,** elle haussa les épaules.

L'homme s'approcha près d'elle en posant son thé sur un guéridon. Pensif, ses longs doigts de pianiste caressèrent les tranches de livres avant de s'arrêter sur un gros volume tout en cuir qu'il sortit et mit entre les mains de la sorcière.

 **-Sherlock Holmes l'intégrale illustré,** lut-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **Sérieusement ?**

 **-Ça ne te plaît pas ?**

 **-Si,** assura Hermione en serrant le livre contre elle pour qu'il ne le reprenne pas. **Je n'ai juste plus lu de Conan Doyle depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard !**

 **-Tu sais que la bibliothèque est à ta disposition Hermione. Tu peux lire tout ce que tu veux.**

 **-Oui, merci Hector,** lui sourit-elle. **Il n'y aura que les livres en Allemand et en Russe que j'éviterais.**

Ils allèrent s'assoir dans les fauteuils quand Hermione reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

 **-Notre présence ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Non** , répondit honnêtement le cinquantenaire. **Je suis content d'avoir du monde ici. C'est vide en dehors de la saison de la cueillette,** ajouta l'homme.

Hermione grimaça légèrement en ouvrant l'ouvrage sur ses genoux. Peu après leur arrivée, Severus et Hector leur avait expliqué les circonstances de leur rencontre, ravivant les souvenirs de la guerre. Même si les sorciers ne les tenaient pas informé de la réalité quant aux nombreuses disparitions, les services secrets n'étaient pas dupes et avaient compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose clochait en Europe. Hector avait alors recruté Severus, faisant de lui son principal indic auprès du bureau de la CIA londonienne. Ensemble, ils avaient essayé de protéger autant de moldus que possible. Après la défection de Voldemort, les deux hommes étaient restés en contact et Severus avait même aidé son ami à disparaître lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Ainsi, l'ancien agent avait trouvé normal de rendre la pareil au sorcier en les accueillant chez lui. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, Hermione releva la tête vers l'homme.

 **-Hector,** commença la sorcière doucement. **Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'implique ta présence ici, tu es sensé être mort ?**

 **-C'est exact,** fit l'hôte après s'être éclairci la gorge.

 **-Tu as laissé des gens derrière toi ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-Ma fiancée est morte là-bas durant une mission. Elle a été kidnappée, puis, exécutée au moment où je suis entré dans la pièce pour la secourir,** raconta-t-il son regard se faisant lointain et empreint d'une tristesse infinie qui se propagea jusque dans sa voix. **Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai donc plus personne, ni aucune raison de me dévoiler aux autorités ici.**

Touchée, Hermione baissa les yeux et répondit d'une voix presque inaudible :

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Tu as laissé quelqu'un toi ?** demanda l'homme curieux.

 **-Mes parents,** soupira la brune. **Avant que la guerre ne devienne trop dangereuse pour eux, vu mon affiliation avec Harry,** précisa-t-elle. **Je… Je leur ai donné la liberté en leur effaçant la mémoire, et en leur implantant l'envie de tout quitter pour venir s'installer ici.**

 **-Ils sont ici ?** s'écria le cinquantenaire enjoué à l'idée de retrouver les parents de la jeune femme. Il avait beau être à la retraite, il ne pouvait refouler ce sentiment d'excitation qui lui manquait lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. **Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? Je suis certain que c'est possible !**

 **-Le sortilège que j'ai lancé est irréversible Hector,** soupira de nouveau Hermione. **Si je les vois, ils ne se souviendront pas de moi. Et je ne veux pas souffrir de cette absence,** finit-elle.

 **-Je comprends,** soupira à son tour l'homme. **Tu te sens orpheline maintenant que tu es indépendante et que la guerre est derrière toi.** La femme acquiesça. **Et niveau amour, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'une femme comme toi n'a personne ?** enchaîna-t-il d'une voix plus enjouée.

Hermione piqua un fard en baissant les yeux sur le livre posé sur ses genoux.

 **-J'ai quitté mon petit ami après la guerre car nous ne nous correspondions pas.** **Sa famille m'a détesté. Ils nous voyaient déjà mariés,** ajouta-t-elle se remémorant la tête dépitée de Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle avait appris pour sa rupture avec Ron. **Mais rien depuis. J'étais tellement déçue et en colère que je me suis plongée dans le travail jusqu'à la mort de Xenophilius.**

 **-Je vois,** sourit l'homme. **Et Severus ?**

 **-Non !** s'exclama Hermione outrée. Cherchant à se dérober, elle ajouta : **Ne serait-il pas possible de voir ça plus tard ?** **Luna et lui vont bientôt revenir je vais préparer le dîner.**

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle quitta la pièce sous l'éclat de rire d'Hector.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, et bientôt, le temps de récolter les cerises sur le domaine arriva. Propriétaire de la ferme de cerisiers, Hector fournissait les trois quarts des restaurants et centres commerciaux d'Australie, en plus d'exporter une part de sa production à l'étranger. Vide le restant de l'année, son annexe s'était transformée en une grande auberge grouillante accueillant les travailleurs saisonniers. Evidemment, les trois sorciers hébergés gracieusement avaient tenu à mettre la main à la patte. Le nombre de bouche à nourrir étant devenu bien plus conséquent, pendant que les deux amis parcouraient les allées tout en aidant les saisonniers, les filles avaient emprunté le pick-up d'Hector afin de réapprovisionner la ferme en nourriture.

Hector posait de nombreuses questions sur les découvertes qu'avaient fait les sorciers dans ce pays, qui, désormais était sien. Il adorait le monde de la magie et s'estimait heureux d'en avoir connaissance, donc, quand il pouvait en savoir plus il n'hésitait pas. Severus était avare dans ses explications et son ton passionné encourageait l'ancien agent à poser toujours plus de questions. De temps à autre, ils s'interrompaient le temps d'aider un saisonnier à déverser son cageot de cerises dans le camion benne mis à disposition pour l'activité. Severus se sentait bien ici. Il parvenait à se détendre dans ce pays aux côtés de son ami, et des deux sorcières. Outre lorsqu'ils effectuaient leurs recherches, les trois sorciers n'utilisaient leur magie qu'en dernier recours. De ce fait, l'homme appréciait la compagnie des saisonniers, surtout le soir, quand après une journée difficile ils se retrouvaient autour d'un grand barbecue. Le maître en potion revint à l'instant présent en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule, l'enjoignant à poursuivre leur marche. Hector réorienta la discussion sur un sujet plus léger, du moins l'espérait-il.

 **-Alors Severus, tu as laissé femme et enfant sur le continent ?**

 **-Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Hector,** gronda le sorcier. **Tu crois vraiment qu'après mon rôle dans la guerre je vais fonder une famille ?**

 **-Et bien, toi au moins ils t'ont pardonné et donné une médaille,** railla le moldu.

 **-Tu parles, ils n'ont fait que suivre l'opinion de leur petit héros,** répliqua le potionniste. **Mais ils ne pardonnent pas pour autant.**

 **-Dis-toi que c'est un problème d'Homme. Les humains sont incapables de pardonner,** soupira son ami.

 **-Et toi tu l'es ?** demanda sérieusement l'anglais.

 **-Non, impossible pour moi de pardonner ce qu'ils m'ont pris.**

 **-Clare te manque toujours ?**

Le moldu retira sa main de l'épaule du sorcier et donna un coup de pieds dans un caillou se trouvant à portée de pied. Il soupira longuement avant de répondre à voix basse :

 **-Une partie de moi est morte là-bas dans cet entrepôt Sev'.**

 **-Et ici tu n'as pas voulu voir quelqu'un ?**

 **-Je suis mort aux yeux de l'administration,** il haussa les épaules. **Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge.**

 **-Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'entendre avec Hermione,** bougonna Severus.

 **-Tu veux rire,** s'exclama Hector plus joviale. **Elle pourrait être ma fille ! En revanche toi tu aurais toutes tes chances mon ami,** reprit sérieusement l'homme.

- **Ne serait-il pas possible de voir ça plus tard ?** répliqua l'homme sombre d'une voix polaire.

Le moldu leva les mains en signe de capitulation, bien que la réplique de Severus le fît sourire, faisant écho aux paroles d'Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient définitivement faits pour être ensemble, foi d'Hector. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin, évitant scrupuleusement le sujet des amours.

Pendant ce temps-là, au centre commercial de la ville la plus proche, Hermione et Luna poussaient chacune deux caddies presque pleins. Luna expliquait à Hermione qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir aperçu un Wagyl la nuit précédente au-dessus du jardin quand elle regardait les étoiles filantes. Hermione essayait de faire comprendre à son amie que c'était impossible puisque le Wagyl, serpent arc-en-ciel de la mythologie aborigène, était justement un mythe et qu'en plus il ne vivrait que près des points d'eau. Cependant, la fille Lovegood rétorquait perfidement que les licornes et les dragons étaient aussi des créatures mythologiques, qui cependant, existaient bel et bien. L'ex-Gryffondor sentait ses nerfs lâcher, mais elle devait bien en convenir, sur ce point-là, Luna avait raison, beaucoup de créatures mythiques vivaient dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle en était la première au courant avec tous les dragons auxquels elle avait fait face durant ses années d'études à Poudlard. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme elle abdiqua et secoua la tête dépitée, laissant la Serdaigle gambader dans les rayons en poussant son chariot.

* * *

Hector finissait d'essuyer la vaisselle en regardant son jardin à travers la fenêtre. Severus était parti à la rencontre d'une tribu aborigène pour avoir des éclaircissements sur les données qu'ils lui avaient prêté, et leur rendre leur bien par la même occasion. De son côté, Luna avait rendez-vous avec un chaman dans les billabongs. Quant à Hermione, elle était là, devant lui dans son jardin. Habillée d'un short et d'un haut de maillot de bain elle était plongée dans la Trilogie de Lloyd Hopkins de James Ellroy. Elle s'était allongée dans un transat à l'abris d'un parasol pour ne pas cuire sous le soleil australien. L'ancien agent trouvait la jeune femme particulièrement charmante, son intelligence et sa soif de connaissance s'ajoutant au tout. En un sens, elle lui rappelait Clare. Severus avait raison, la guerre l'avait rendu d'autant plus belle. Dans un soupir empreint de nostalgie, il s'activa à préparer du thé glacé pour désaltérer la jeune sorcière. Lorsque ce fut prêt, il posa deux verres, le pichet de la préparation ainsi qu'un livre sur un plateau et la rejoignit avec sa charge. Le sourire qu'elle lui envoya pour le remercier valait bien tous les regards noirs de Severus décida-t-il à cet instant. Ils restèrent de longues heures plongées dans leurs romans respectifs avant de s'octroyer une pause fraîcheur. Hector les servi tous les deux, Hermione le remerciant d'un chaleureux sourire en lui demandant curieuse :

 **-Le temps est plus sec que d'habitude n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-En effet,** approuva l'homme. **On est en pleine sécheresse et les autorités nous demandent de faire attention à la gestion de l'eau** , il prit une gorgée de thé. **Et on se doit de signaler tout départ de feu.**

 **-ça arrive souvent par ici ?** demanda Hermione intriguée.

 **-Pas vraiment,** avoua l'autre. **Mais avec la ferme, les saisonniers et le lieu reculé, je me dois d'être attentif.**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu as interdit les barbecues jusqu'à nouvelle ordre** , compris l'ex rouge et or.

L'homme sourit en assentiment. Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment de tout et rien. Hermione rigolant à quelques anecdotes. C'est ainsi que les trouva Severus en fin d'après-midi. La belle sorcière riant à gorge déployée, la main posée sur le genou de leur hôte. Se sentant impuissant face à la situation, il laissa échapper un gémissement de rage, puis, retourna dans la demeure en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter les deux amis dans le jardin **.** Hermione dégaina aussitôt sa baguette mais Hector lui fit baisser d'un geste.

 **-Je m'en occupe Hermione** , fit-il d'une voix tendue et rauque, ses instincts reprenant le dessus. **Reste ici.**

A ces mots, il se leva et se faufila dans la maison où il trouva un Severus en colère, faisant les cent pas dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, pointant son index dans un geste vindicatif.

 **-Toi, espèce de traite !** furent ses premiers mots envers son ami.

 **-Hey calme-toi Sev'** , temporisa Hector. **Explique-moi ce qui se passe.**

 **-Ce qui se passe Hector ?** vociféra Severus. **Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec Hermione ?**

 **-Hermione est une amie Severus,** répondit calmement l'agent.

 **-Une amie,** ricana l'autre suspicieux, les yeux plissés.

 **-Oui, juste une amie,** insista l'hôte. **Je ne te cache pas qu'elle est très attirante.** Il leva la main afin de faire taire Severus. **Et que, même avec le souvenir de Clare, je continue à courir les jupons,** sourit-il **, mais, je sais à quel point tu estimes Hermione, et encore, je pèse mes mots. Donc, je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Jamais, tu m'entends ?**

 **-Qu'étais-tu en train de faire alors ?**

 **-Nous étions juste en train de parler,** soupira le blond.

 **-Elle avait sa main sur ta cuisse,** fit douloureusement le Maître en potion.

 **-Mon genou Severus,** répliqua l'autre un tantinet irrité. **Et je n'y peux rien si Hermione est tactile.**

 **-Et bien tu devrais !**

 **-Severus !** s'exclama Hector en éclatant de rire. **Tu es d'une mauvaise foi mon pauvre.**

 **-Ce n'est pas vrai,** se reprit l'homme sombre calmé par le rire de son ami.

 **-Je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir Severus,** fit sincèrement le blond. **Mais va lui parler s'il te plaît. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance mon gars,** finit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il sortit de la maison et rejoignit la jeune femme qui semblait l'attendre dans le jardin. Avec un doux sourire, il la rassura en lui expliquant que c'était Severus, et qu'il avait juste eu un petit problème. Plissant les yeux devant ce honteux mensonge, elle finit par hausser les épaules, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucun détail. Ils reprirent leur discussion comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et ne rentrèrent que pour préparer le dîner au retour de Luna.

* * *

Severus et Hermione s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre quelques jours après le coup d'éclat du sorcier. Hector pouvait donc enfin respirer tranquillement et parler avec la jeune sorcière sans se faire agresser par Severus. De son côté, Luna n'avait pas semblé étonnée de cette histoire entre son amie et leur ancien professeur. Selon elle, ça devait être écrit quelque part. Complice, Hector avait ajouté que c'était juste bien caché. Afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveau couple, les deux blonds passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Cette situation n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune Lovegood qui voyait en Hector une seconde image paternelle. L'homme ressemblait étrangement à Xenophilius bien qu'il soit outrageusement plus calme. Tous les deux pouvaient partir dans de nombreuses théories, et quand cela touchait la magie, aucun d'eux n'avait de limite. Hector s'avérait singulièrement ouvert à cette douce relation père-fille que lui offrait la sorcière. Lui qui était incapable de tenir une relation sans aller voir ailleurs se complaisait d'avoir une fille de cœur, car elle, il ne pourrait jamais la tromper. Il aimait le temps passé avec la jeune sorcière, les discussions sans fin, qui, chaque jour lui valait une découverte ou un nouveau débat.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient poussé le couple à sortir et voir du paysage. Severus avait consenti à inviter Hermione pour visiter les rues sorcières de la capitale, ce qu'aucun n'avait pris le temps de faire depuis leur arrivée. Les saisonniers étaient partis le matin-même, la récolte étant terminée et la sécheresse imposant l'arrêt complet des arrosages. Hector n'avait pas eu le choix de toutes façons puisque ses puits et sa nappe phréatiques étaient à sec. Quand le baraquement et le domaine furent vides, Luna avait usé de sa magie pour tout nettoyer, évitant ainsi à Hector de longues heures de travail. Ainsi les deux amis avaient profité de leur après-midi à patauger dans la piscine que Luna avait remplie d'eau fraîche sous le regard ébahie de l'homme. Leur discussion s'était perdue dans la possibilité que les trois sorciers puissent repartir bientôt pour Londres, ce qui attristait l'homme. Du bout des lèvres, il avait avoué à la jeune femme qu'il s'était habitué à leur présence et qu'il aurait préféré que les sorciers puissent rester. Dans sa bonté, Luna le rassura de sa voix rêveuse en lui apprenant que s'il l'acceptait elle pourrait bien rester avec lui mais qu'il faudrait en discuter avec le couple. Plus serein, Hector s'était laissé aller dans une petite sieste à l'ombre d'un parasol tandis que Luna avait continué à profiter de la piscine. Dans la soirée, elle s'était permise de réveiller l'homme pour qu'ils puissent dîner et à présent ils étaient allongés dans des chaises longues en train d'observer les étoiles. Severus et Hermione, rentrés un peu plus tôt les avaient rejoints et s'étaient posés au bord de la piscine, leurs jambes trempant dans l'eau. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes était annoncée et tous avaient la tête tournée vers les étoiles, chacun nommant les constellations qu'il connaissait, Luna en inventant certaines.

Soudainement, la nuit se chargea d'une onde de magie faisant frissonner le moldu et laissant les sorciers sur leur garde. Dans le ciel apparut un grand serpent ailé aux couleurs changeantes et à l'aspect nébuleux qui vint se poser sur les pierres cerclant le puit présent dans le jardin à quelques mètres d'eux.

 **-Dites-moi que vous connaissez cette créature et qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse,** souffla Hector à voix basse.

 **-Je crois que c'est un Wagyl** , répondit Hermione après un long moment.

 **-Mais,** commença Severus, interrompu par la créature qui s'éleva dans les airs.

 **-On devrait le suivre,** fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse avant de rajouter en se tournant vers Hermione. **Je te l'avais dit que j'en avais vu un !**

Les quatre adultes se levèrent aussitôt pour suivre le conseil de la blonde. Le serpent volait calmement juste au-dessus de la cime des cerisiers les laissant ainsi trottiner derrière lui la tête levée pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il se posa à nouveau sur un puit, celui de la ferme et cette fois-ci les trois sorciers et leur hôte se rapprochèrent en entendant un léger bruit. Ils découvrirent de l'eau ruisselant sur les pierres vers le fond du trou dans de petites cascade. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur de briser ce moment béni que leur offrait la créature mythique venue du fin fond des légendes aborigènes. Après ce qui sembla être des heures aux humains, la créature les embrassa du regard avant de s'élever à nouveau dans les airs, un chant céleste s'échappant de son gosier, laissant une trainée arc-en-ciel dans son sillage jusqu'à sa disparition parmi les étoiles.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de joie vite suivit de Luna qui répétait qu'elle avait raison depuis des semaines. Severus les regardait en souriant tandis qu'Hector réclamait des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions.

 **-Ne serait-il pas possible de voir ça plus tard ?** lui assena Luna malgré son sourire. **Profite du moment Hector, ce que tu viens de voir est exceptionnel !**

L'homme se calma et tous reprirent le chemin pour la maison. Hermione et Severus relatèrent ce qu'ils savaient de cette créature et Luna ajouta ce qu'elle avait déduit. Le Wagyl avait certainement remis à flot les puits et la nappe phréatique courant sous le domaine de Dejean.

Aucun d'eux ne voulut aller dormir après cette vision, ils passèrent donc la nuit au bord de la piscine à observer la pluie d'étoiles filantes et purent ainsi assister au lever du soleil au-dessus des billabongs. Quelques jours plus tard, Hector proposa au couple de s'installer chez lui puisque Luna avait déjà accepté.

Les trois sorciers étaient repartis en Angleterre pour régler leurs affaires, puis, ils rejoignirent l'australien après quelques semaines. Luna écrivit un livre sur les créatures magiques qu'ils avaient découverts durant leur tour du monde tandis que Serverus s'associa à Hermione pour venir à bout d'un ouvrage sur les plantes exotiques et potions améliorées. Avec leur aide, le Chicaneur fut relancé, axant sa ligne éditoriale sur des sujets plus sérieux que du temps de Xenophilius, ou tout du moins plus réels, le couple prenant soin de partager leurs expériences. Luna y plaça même une petite section pour des nouvelles moldues écrites par Hector, Hermione s'occupant d'expliquer les termes et objets moldus cités.

* * *

 _ ***Hector Dejean est un personnage de la série Berlin Station joué par Rhys Ifans.**_

Voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à relever le défi ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis !


End file.
